


Back together

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was back in LA and back in Graham's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back together

**Author's Note:**

> What a shit title. I know.
> 
> Someone really needs to take my iPad away from me!

It was the best feeling in the world, to be reunited with someone who'd been so far away for such a long time. Adam hadn't seen Graham for over a month now, which in his case felt more like a year, phone calls and emailing just weren't the same as the real thing.

He'd landed in LA feeling excited and utterly ecstatic, his heart pounding as he'd walked through the tunnel, and out into the gigantic airport. It didn't take him long to find his much taller boyfriend, and he didn't give a damn about the people around them as he dived into his welcoming embrace, kissing him like his life depended on it. No, nothing could compare to the feeling he had at that moment.

They'd spent the day strolling around the beach, soaking up the sun as they ate delicious vanilla ice cream, before the evening came around and the air became cooler. Graham had invited a few friends out, introducing them to Adam as they all sat around a table and ate burgers and fries, drinking as much as they could handle.

Then they'd gone back to Grahams, just to relax and have some well needed alone time. It was safe to say they'd gotten to know each other all over again, Graham had never been so lustful before, he was like a whole new man when he'd grabbed Adam by the hand and whisked him into the living room. The bed was just too far for his liking.

So the night had turned into a rather enjoyable one. After they'd both tired themselves out, practically, they decided on a film and sat cuddled on the sofa, the view of a beautiful city right outside the window. Adam felt content and happier than he'd ever been to even be back in Graham's arms.

"I've never understood this film." Graham mumbled, pulling Adam tighter against his chest, kissing the side of his neck. "You're much more interesting."

Adam chuckled softly. "I don't think I'm as interesting as talking tigers."

"We'll agree to disagree." Graham grinned, running a hand up and down Adam's stomach.

"Fine by me." Adam smiled from head to toe, catching one of his lover's hands in his own. "How long do you think this will last?"

"I think there's about another hour." Graham answered.

Adam hummed, an hour was way too long. So far the tigers had travelled from the zoo all the way to a forest somewhere in the African dessert, and all they'd done was meet a talking zebra, found a dark cave and chased after a bird. There was really no point to the movie.

"Ok, I might agree that even I am more interesting than this film." Adam grumbled, as one of the tigers started washing itself in a river. "If I wanted to see tigers wash themselves, I'd watch the discovery channel."

Graham laughed wholeheartedly, reaching an arm over the side of the sofa, he picked up the remote control. Adam shivered as the blanket around them fell off his shoulders, a freezing draft of air touching his skin. As Graham switched off the television, he felt Adam shake a little, practically making himself shiver at the touch. 

"You cold?" Graham asked him, tossing the remote to the floor.

"Just a little." Adam was lying, he was absolutely freezing, not even the blanket was helping much.

"Here." Graham wiggled down further, Adam slipping back a little more to fit right into his lover's embrace. "Body heat!" 

Adam chuckled as Graham yanked the blanket over Adam's shoulders, making sure to cover him from neck to toe. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around him tightly, fitting his chin at the crook of Adam's neck. The Scotsman planted a soft kiss on Adam's shoulder, snaking his hand up and down his abdomen, his own warm hands hopefully warming him up.

Adam sighed contently, resting his head back on Graham's shoulder, loving the way his hand tickled across his skin and his hot breath blowing lightly against his neck.

"Mmm." Adam hummed, turning his head at an angle to kiss the other man on the lips. "You've got one hell of a magic touch."

Graham chortled, kissing Adam lightly. "I like to make you feel good." He smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down the englishman's neck. 

Adam loved it when he did that, he would plant a kiss in one spot, bite down softly on another, and sometimes follow the line of the top of Adam's spine with his tongue. It felt so good, it felt unreal, after such a long time of not even feeling Graham's lips on his skin. He didn't want it to end so abruptly.

"Do you have to go to London tomorrow?" 

Graham stopped kissing him, and pulled Adam closer. "I'll see you in less than a week again, when I get to New Zealand you're the first person I'm going to look for."

Adam smiled. "I might just nag Philippa to let me go with her to pick you up."

Graham chuckled, he would be over the moon if he did. "That's not a bad idea."

"No it's not." Adam grinned, relaxing against his lover's warm body. "You know, I can't wait to see you in your Dwalin costume again." 

"Hm, sometimes I think you only like me for my Dwalinness." 

"No... Well yes."

"OI!" Graham gasped dramatically. "You broke my heart."

Adam giggled, wiggling around to gaze at Graham who was pouting like a little boy. "That was just my Ori side talking. But my Adam side loves you more than life itself."

Graham's expression changed drastically, a bright grin splitting his lips. "I love you too, my angel."

They're lips met once more, this time deepening until they ran out of air. The blanket was slowly slipping off of Adam's shoulders again, but this time he didn't really care. It took time for them to actually fall asleep, too engrossed in each others presence and hoping to drag out the hours before they had to part again. 

The day after they spent the entire day in Graham's apartment, taking a shower, watching daytime tv, even playing chess, the game that Adam was rubbish at and had no idea what the point of pawns and castles were. The time for Graham to leave came around way too fast, and before they knew it they were separating again.

But it was only one week, like Graham had said, that they'd be able to see each other in person again. It wasn't really a long time, Adam had plenty of things to keep himself occupied, and before he'd know it he'd be back in Middle Earth, dressed as Ori and sneaking kisses with his Dwalin behind the trailer.


End file.
